<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Example by Ocearna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558731">Example</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocearna/pseuds/Ocearna'>Ocearna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I haven't written anything in like 5 years, Swearing, no beta we die like men, weird drabble thing I'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocearna/pseuds/Ocearna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You understand what I mean by “reasonable force”, right?”</p>
<p>A vaguely agreeing grunt.</p>
<p>“And you understand that the point is to intimidate, not to exterminate, right?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Example</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no beta and posting this right after writing it, before I lose my nerve. please be kind?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The click, click, click of a pen tapping against a desk. The gentle, barely-there swish of wine swirling in a glass.</p>
<p>“You understand what I mean by “reasonable force”, right?”</p>
<p>A vaguely agreeing grunt.</p>
<p>“And you understand that the point is to intimidate, not to exterminate, right?”</p>
<p>An annoyed growl. </p>
<p>“Look, trash. You only contract us if you want quiet or flashy. This famiglia might’ve pissed you off, but they’re still part of the Alliance. That means flashy.”</p>
<p>A sigh, and a hand rubbing at the face of the younger one. They leaned back in their chair, gaze drifting to the window and the beautiful gardens outside. </p>
<p>“I wish I didn’t even have to do this much. But, well…”</p>
<p>The older grinned, sharp and shark-like. “The trash insulted your Mist Guardian and you feel like you need to defend her. Despite the fact she’s perfectly capable of making their lives fucking miserable.”</p>
<p>A grimace. “I know, I know. I’d rather she didn’t have to though. And… she’s mine. My Mist. I wouldn’t feel comfortable with not doing anything.”</p>
<p>“So you contracted us to make an example of them.”</p>
<p>A wry chuckle. “You don’t have to sound so happy about it.” A pause, then, “But yeah. I don’t like people messing with what’s mine. And this isn’t the first time but I would like it to be the last. So…” </p>
<p>Flickering eyes, the colour of fire and sunrise and everything that burns, burns, burns until all is new and clean and beautiful. A sharp smile, strong and confident but not wicked. Determination, shown in every line. Strength, turned not to personal gain but to protect, protect, <em> protect. </em></p>
<p>“Xanxus, make them <em> pay. </em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompts, please? I haven't written anything in years and my muse is dead. khr is likely (could be convinced on harry potter/skyfall/marvel/teen wolf). no guarantees though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>